Sad Story
by Auditory Eden
Summary: The worst is over, she thinks, but how will their story end? Songfic, post DoC. Eventual Yuffentine. angst, angst, and more angst with a side of angst, but eventually is fairly fluffy. Newly betaed. YAY!


Author: Auditory Eden

Rating: T

Warnings: Language. Cid, mostly.

Notes: just a little drabble, Yuffentine eventually…. Basically Yuffie angsting over Vinny :'( If I owned this game, trust me, Vincent, would have dumped Lucrecia for Yuffie, not the other way around…song belongs to **Loveholic**

Sad Story

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, now and forever _

_Come back…_

She knew he would never love her back. Frankly, she was resigned to it. Vincent + Yuffie not happening. But when he walked away after he mysteriously reappeared after Omega….

_It's a sad story _

_Yunanhido balgun hessal gadughan _

_Ichi mothal haru _

_Nul kumkwo odon arumdaun nare _

_Baraji anhadon nunmuri chajawa _

He had shown up with Shelke, and Yuffie's heart had broken. He looked at peace, but only when Shelke was beside him. Because she was the closest thing to Lucrecia he'd ever get.

"_Just great._", she'd thought. "_The two science-freak immortals…Perfect, right_?"

_Gude ibgae momun shirin maltuga _

_Modun bichul dada _

_Suchin barammajodo sumjugyo uro _

_Cause you're breakin' my heart _

Then things had gotten weird. For one, three, five, seven years she watched them. They never declared it, but Yuffie could tell in the way her eyes lit up. In the way he smiled quietly. And she was quiet...

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, stay here forever _

_Come back to me_

She avoided them and she was getting more terrified every day. She wasn't ageing. None of them were, but as the only one (besides Shelke) who had yet to finish growing, she knew something was wrong. She'd gone home to see her father and he was so _old, _while _she_ was still nineteen, when she should have been twenty-five…And Vincent'd found her crying, curled and crying in a back corner of her room at Seventh Heaven and she'd poured out her heart…

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, now and forever _

_Come back to me_

He hadn't spoken.

He just nodded and blinked a long, slow, accepting Vinnie blink. Then he'd guided her downstairs, sat her down at the bar and asked Tifa for an old picture of AVALANCHE. When she came back from her room (hers and Cloud's now…), he'd asked her to look at the Yuffie in the picture, and compare her to the Yuffie now and…. To her immense surprise, they were exactly the same. Yuffie still looked nineteen. She would be turning twenty-six in three months…

_It's a sad story. _

_Nul kumman gathdon arumdaun nare _

_Nunmuri chajawa _

_Mojin ibyore jichyo sumjugyo uro _

_Cause you're breakin' my heart _

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, stay here forever _

_Come back to me…_

Tifa had called them together. All of AVALANCHE. Apparently, no one had noticed that they had stopped aging ("Hey, my hair and fingernails kept growing…" had been Barret's comment). But Yuffie had and she told them, that somehow, none of them had really changed since Omega. And they all saw. They saw as she started crying in front of them. "So what's going on? Why…are we like this?", she had cried, while Cid swore: "Don't see what the damn fucking problem is. Guess I won't be goin' bald after all!"

And he was there, even thought he already _knew_ he was immortal and apparently, all the others were too. Then he'd swept her into a brief hug, asking her why she was crying.

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, now and forever _

_Come back to me_

_I cannot breathe _

_I won't be healed _

_I want to see what I was _

_I must be blind _

_I want to get back to that light _

And she'd told him. She'd told him why she sobbed for her death. "I'll never get to grow up. I'll be nineteen till I just can't live any more and kill myself. I'll have to watch people I love grow old and die, but I'll never be able to follow them. I'll always be the baby of the group, I'll never be able to take the throne and make Wutai a beautiful place, because if I don't marry some guy my dad chooses, he can leave it to someone in the council. And no guy will ever want to marry a girl, who will be young and immortal, when he'll get old. Because women are there to make men feel good about themselves, and someone who's eternally nineteen and under-age could never do that. I'll always be the squirt no one trusts and no one cares for, who was chased out of her home country by her father. I'll always be the Single White Rose of Wutai, The Great Ninja Yuffie, Princess, and never get a chance to be Queen. Never get a chance to be older, to be respected and loved…"

And he'd held her as she cried for the life she would never have…

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, stay here forever _

_Come back to…_

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, now and forever _

_Come back to me_

Weeks later, she told her father that she, by some freak accident, was immortal. Never aging. And it hurt, but he was there. He'd been there as she was turned away from her kingdom and rightful inheritance, as Yuffie was stripped, before his eyes, of her titles (_The Great Yuffie Kisaragi, The Single White Rose of Wutai, the great ninja princess_)…

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, stay here forever _

_Come back to me…_

Months passed. Years. They all lived their lives, on a planet that didn't need them any longer, but took away their ability to die. Tifa ran her bar, Cloud his delivery service. Yuffie and Vincent worked for the WRO, and Reeve had managed to restore Shelke to what had been her chronological age when they'd found her at Omega. Then, one day, Reeve and Shelke had announced, much to Yuffie's bewilderment, that they were engaged. Then Cloud and Tifa did the same. Then Cid and Shera proclaimed that they were having their first child. And she wondered where that left_ them_. After all, she had assumed for nearly a decade that Shelke was with Vincent...?

_How should I know rain comes again? _

_Tell me what living means again _

_Please don't go, now and forever _

_Come back to me_

And then one day, she had been on a WRO mission with him, and he'd kissed her.

She hadn't fought back.

_Come back to me…_

xXx

Parting Comments: Another story edited and reposted. I have had it brought to my attention that I have a serious problem: run-on sentences. I'm sorry I didn't notice myself, I can't really help it. So I'll try to re-read my stuff before sending it off to be betaed to save poor Ryousen some trouble. Thank you to Ryousen, the beta!

I have also heard that some people think my sentence structure is strange, or bad grammar. Disclaimer: I learned to write by reading Jane Austin. That particular aspect of my writing will not change. Sorry. Sometimes you might think there's a word missing. Sometimes you'll be right. Other times, that will just be me being me. Please submit concerns using the review button.

Hugs and Kisses

Eden


End file.
